


Moving In

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione is moving in with Loki and Harry.
Relationships: Loki/Hermione/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marvelously Magical Threesome Roll-A-Thon. I received: Loki/Harry/RoommateAU. I picked Hermione for my third character and came up with this short drabble. I used google docs for my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Loki was helping Hermione move into their spacious flat with Harry. “I think that’s all the boxes we have, love. Now for the master bedroom, it's this way.” Loki wanted to show Hermione the luxurious bedroom he acquired for their living quarters.

“It's not back home, but it’ll do,” Loki smiled as he gestured towards the massive, elegant bed sitting in the middle. Harry was testing the bed out as he was curled up reading a book. “About time the two of you settled in and joined me. This bed is awesome!”

Loki flopped in the middle of the bed testing it out as they anxiously awaited Hermione’s approval. 

She climbed in, laid down in between the two and immediately went to sleep.

“I guess that’s settled then, we’re keeping the bed!” Loki exclaimed as they kissed Hermione good night.


End file.
